Full Moon Rising
by Ishvalan Alchemist
Summary: Roy has become the terror of a small town in the southern border of Ametris. His job and life are on the line, ever since he became a werewolf. Asking for some assistance from the Elric brothers seemed like a good idea...but can he keep from harming them?
1. Garou

**Full Moon Rising**

Author's Note: I've got a few stories going so if ya like this one it may be a while because I have to write them in turns. If you've read When We Backslide . This is somewhat like it, but the problems on Roy boy this time. Yes, this is for all those who like wolves and Roy. This first chapter is short because I'd like to know if you want me to continue. Don't want to commit to somethin' bad ya know.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

* * *

**Chapter I: Garou**

Mustang fled as fast as his legs would allow him. He turned the corner of a flower shop and continued down the alleyway. It was nearly fifty degrees outside, yet sheets of sweat were rolling down his neck and back. A cramp throbbed under his rib cage and his lungs threatened to burst, but he forced himself on. The sudden howl of hound dogs gave him another rush of adrenaline. Veins and arteries expanded, the liver produced an enormous amount of sugar and the blood cells carried oxygen to the most vital organs.

Mustang wiped his mouth. He didn't know why he did it and this was the third night in a row. He felt an insatiable craving for the most bizarre things. The Colonel was falling apart at the seams, but for some reason he _liked _it.

Slipping on a piece of trash Mustang went face first onto the ground. He could feel the bounding paws of the angry dogs on his trail followed by a gang of police. He rolled over to his back and stared up a the still night. His raven hair clung to his face. Puffs of exhausted breath floated up into the air. Mustang knew a dead end lay behind him and that soon he would be discovered. The life of his career was on the edge of a knife. As he began to realize this he climbed to his feet and prepared an excuse for the nearing police.

_I was chasing the creature that killed the cows and was taken off it's trial when- _

Suddenly the pack of frenzied hound dogs clipped around the corner and darted for him.

_Na. I don't think they'd buy that… _Mustang glanced up at the evening sky as if for assistance. And he got it.

A dense cluster of stratocumuli had uncovered the silver eye of the night. The Wolf's Moon. Within a blink, Mustang was on his knees howling in agony. The hounds stopped in place, they sensed something… strange in the air. The police had finally caught up to the action and stood behind the dogs, pointing their flashlights in the direction of the scream.

Mustang felt as if his bones had turned to thousands of tiny daggers that dug into his tissue. There was a terrible sensation that traveled the length of his spine. The worst case of goosebumps covered his entire body as thick hair sprouted from them. Mustang grabbed his face, his mouth and nose grew into a long fanged snout. His pointed furred ears climbed higher on his head. A sharp pain ran up his legs as two black paws burst through his boots. Even his military attire became tight and suffocating. Mustang tore off his jacket and white undershirt. His pants seemed to fit alright except that they were far too short and he ripped a hole for his long fluffy tail. When the transformation was completed all was silent for a few minutes.

Mustang flinched as his hearing connected with his brain. His powerful olfactory system allowed him to locate everyone around him by smell alone. He flexed a leg and took a step forward. A deep growl broke into the silence. Mustang was brought back to reality. He glanced down the alley and saw four dogs baring their teeth and snapping there jaws. Behind them stood three police. They were shaking in their drawers.

"P-put yer' hands on yer' head!" one was brave enough to squeak. "Do it or we'll sick'em on ya!"

Mustang licked his chops and smiled. He couldn't control the raging beast he'd set free, but with great effort he at least compromised with it. So he slowly bent down to grab his clothing. The moonlight shimmered off of his silky obsidian fur and with a flash of green eyes he disappeared.

* * *

:Yes/No? 


	2. Alpha

**Chapter II: Alpha**

Author's Note: Ok, I have decided to continue this here fic.

* * *

Edward stood outside of the Colonel's oak door. He had been preparing himself for a lecture and possible reprimand. _I knew I shouldn't have stopped at that town. _Ed thought to himself as he straightened his coat collar. _Well, at least he can't _kill_ me for trying to fix their backwards government… Can he? _The young Alchemist held his breath as he turned the brass knob. Silently opening the door, Edward poked his head inside to see whether the Colonel was actually there. And he was. Sitting in his chair with his back toward the entrance, Colonel Mustang stared out the window. The setting sun's amber rays filtered through the glass, revealing a cloud of dancing dust specks. Edward stood hesitantly at the doorway.

"Sit Fullmetal." Mustang ordered.

Ed hastily made his way toward the black leather chair and quietly sat. The Colonel kept his back to him.

"I have a new assignement for you." Mustang began. "In the—

"But I haven't even completed my previous." Ed cut in.

Mustang whipped around in his seat and faced his subordinate. Edward just about leapt out of his own, he wasn't so much startled by the quick movement, but by the gaze his commanding officer was laying on him. The Colonel's usually nonchalant and bored gawk was now replaced with a fierce dominant glare that nearly melted Edward down to his boots.

"Uh—sorry sir." Ed tried to recover. He averted his eyes.

"As I was saying…" Mustang turned from the boy and stood up from his desk. "You will be heading down to a small town called Lambright near the southern border. There have been a string of animal murders happening every evening ranging between three to five killings a night. There are also rumors of Chimera sightings… I know I've been giving you some rather "boring" assignments lately, do to the lack of any substantial work, but hopefully this will put some excitement in your next few weeks." The Colonel looked back at Fullmetal. "And _I_ will be joining you." He added.

Edward jerked his head up at Mustang, but didn't make eye contact. "Wha! ... Why?"

Mustang couldn't help, but smile at the kid's expression. "The Fuehrer has required that all active alchemists be evaluated on their performance during an assignment." The Colonel raised his index finger to his mouth and began picking his teeth. "Now, I could have one of my men take on this tedious task, but as I brought up the subject no one seemed eager to accept the job. Even _with _the overtime pay… And since you can't keep your little hands out of unauthorized affairs, it seems that you'd need someone around your _level_ for a decent evaluation."

Edward twitched in his seat. Mustang was slyly trying to provoke him, but something about the atmosphere the Colonel was giving off told him not to go all ballistic. "So I have to go stop these killer Chimeras or whatever right? At least _that_ doesn't require too much thinking." Ed sighed; his heart was all a pitter-patter. "When do we leave?"

Mustang glanced at his subordinate. "Tonight…"

"That soon? Al and I just arrived this afternoon…" A flash of the Colonel's eyes halted any further complaints. "Well, I better go inform my him." Edward stood, bowed and quickly left the office. _What the heck is with him?_ A slight shiver slid down his back as he jogged across the hallway.

* * *

Mustang sat at his desk again. _He bought it…_ The Colonel leaned back in his reclining chair and stared at the darkening sky. _I'd rather not put another heavy burden on his shoulders, but I can't fix this by myself and if I stay here there's no telling how many people I might hurt… I just hope Ed's able… _Mustang closed his eyes, the pain was returning. 


End file.
